Revelation
by The Genius Mage
Summary: It was only after Rouge had left that Knuckles finally understood what she had said. Light KnucklesxRouge.


_~…ReVeLaTiOn…~_

The rain forest around Angel Island wasn't nearly as active as it usually was. Or at least Knuckles didn't see anything moving inside its green depths besides shadows and branches that tossed about their leaves in the wind. The breeze, blowing from somewhere northward, probably from the Ice Cap Zone, was completely bitter and freezing. It clashed with the hot air that the humid landscape produced and generated angry gray storm clouds that roiled above his head. But the red echidna wasn't bothered, and besides, there were still patches of blue visible overhead. If he was lucky, the tumult might break loose somewhere else on the Floating Island and save him from a frosty night.

Knuckles leaned back, resting against the warm, smooth surface of the Master Emerald. He felt reassured by its presence, and stroked its vibrant jade surface with one hand. He closed his eyes and let a small smile steal across his face. Peace. It was his favorite word. No evil doctors around at the moment, no annoying hedgehogs, no chattering bees or talkative foxes. Just calm and—

"Well hey there! I can see you're working hard. Obviously exhausted yourself."

Unfortunately the angry clouds hadn't scared off _this_ particular nuisance. Opening one violet eye, already dangerously close to twitching in irritation as _her_ presence always caused, Knuckles growled, "What do you want, bat-girl?"

The white bat was perched precariously on one of the ancient, creamy gray pillars that circled the large shrine housing the Master Emerald and its guardian. She was wearing winter clothes, so she wasn't totally insane, at least. The light brown jacket hugged her thin, athletic frame and her wings were folded safely inside it, pulling themselves in like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. Except reversed. She didn't bat an eyelid at his accusing tone, just smiled.

"Well, Knucky, I saw the storm that was forming up here and I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Come off it, that's not it!" Knuckles snarled, getting to his feet. The wind howled and shrieked suddenly as if backing him up, ruffling the quills on his back and tossing his dreadlocks around. "Here for the Emerald again? Can't you just—"

Rouge leaped down and landed light as a feather at the pillar's bottom. She sauntered over to him, looking shocked. "Me? Here to 'steal' _that_ old thing? Pish posh Knuckles, I was hoping you thought higher of me than that!"

Knuckles didn't believe a word she said, and he drew himself up to his full height, staring down at her with a look that would have sent lesser "treasure hunters" running. Rouge was still thoroughly unfazed, and instead reached into her coat pocket and handed him a thick, small package wrapped in shiny red paper topped with a green bow.

He was stunned, not sure what to say. "Um…huh?" He deflated slightly, staring at it.

Rouge clicked her tongue. "Now I know your vocabulary isn't very large, but surely the word 'gift' is in there?"

Knuckles accepted it suspiciously, shaking it slightly as if expecting a bomb. Knowing the snowy bat, it was hard to say. He didn't hear anything even remotely metallic inside, and besides, it was far too light to be anything really dangerous. He hoped. Opening it slowly, the echidna realized what it was.

A green hat made from some sort of soft but sturdy material that didn't feel exactly like wool or silk or cotton was the first thing he noticed. There was a matching jacket and a scarf with a golden bell that chimed cheerily when he touched it. A feeling of guilt washed over him, and Knuckles thought he had been unnecessarily harsh towards the treasure hunter, coming all this way to give him a gift…

But then again, it was Rouge. Knuckles swallowed nervously as Rouge drawled, "You know, you're supposed to say a three word sentence when a gorgeous lady gives you a gift."

Averting his lavender eyes away from her teasing face, Knuckles muttered, "Thanks Rouge. I mean it."

She lightly tapped his face with her fingers, and his blush deepened. "Well! Aren't you a gentleman! But I said three words, knucklehead."

The echidna looked blank again. "Huh?" The wind snarled and cursed once more, and Knuckles quickly put the winter gear on. The bright foil wrapping was caught in the tempest and hurled away over the treetops, glittering dimly. "Can…I do anything for you? Sorry, I don't have a gift." He said grudgingly.

Rouge smirked, forming an arch with her gloved hands. "Well, not really. Don't you worry about a thing, that blush you had was reward enough! Although…" Her blue eyes flicked to the Master Emerald and Knuckles was about to growl at her again when she laughed. "Just joking! You really need to lighten up." Her wings spread out from her jacket, and he realized it must be specially made…for bats or whatever.

"If you're looking for a specific jewel," Knuckles began haltingly. "I might be able to find it. Any colors? You're a treasure hunter, after all, aren't you…?" He motioned vaguely with one spiked fist. "Searching for the perfect jewel?"

Rouge looked at him silently for a moment, and she blinked once, long and slow. "Well, Knucky, all right. I appreciate the offer but I pass."

"Why?" Knuckles thought that was awfully unlike her, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Don't get your locks in a twist, Knuckles. I found the perfect jewel already. It's handsome and scarlet, and hard to get through to, but I always love a challenge. Tootles for now!" Rouge spread her wings as far as they would go and suddenly took off. Knuckles turned and watched her vanish over the horizon, luckily heading away from the rainclouds. He found himself hoping she got back to her home in time before the chaos began.

Wrapping the scarf tighter around him, Knuckles sat with his back to the gradually warming Master Emerald and listened to the music of the rain forest. The swishing branches, the occasional chirrup of birds and crickets, the bubbling chatter of the far away creeks and the whistling wind. He thought he heard a jaguar call out from the depths, and a monkey might have answered…

It wasn't until a little while after, during the darkest points of the night before he went to sleep, that Knuckles thought over what Rouge had said.

It had taken him a while, but he thought he finally understood.

~***~

_**My first Knuckles and Rouge story, want to drop a review?**_

_**Flamers will have their fire used to heat up that poor chilly night Knuckles sat through.**_


End file.
